Holiday Love
by CrimsonNight41
Summary: Erza Scarlet is an average middle-class woman. Or she was until an old business executive decides to make her his fiancée. Now faced with a lifetime of riches, what will she choose when faced with the opportunity to find love? Will she follow her family's desires and live a life of luxury, or take her chances on a love that could leave her with nothing?
1. Chapter 1 - The High Life

**A/N: **Well, hello everybody! :D I'm back with another story! To any of my current readers, I apologize for taking the time to work on this instead of updating my current stories...but the thing is, this story has a deadline. I'm participating in **tangledcharm**'s Christmas writing competition, and all the participants were assigned a song to base their story off of. My song is "Santa Baby" by Marilyn Monroe/all the other people who have done covers for it. So this is the story I have come up with, and it is due on the 24th of December. It's going to be several chapters, so I hope everyone enjoys it and tags along for the ride. :)

If you don't understand how this story fits in with the song...well, go look up the lyrics. And if you don't feel like it, that's okay too. Just sit back and enjoy the story, because you don't really have to understand the song (or my creative interpretation) to enjoy this story (I hope).

This story will basically be pretty Hallmark. I love Hallmark movies, and I've been watching a lot of them lately, so I've become super inspired. Not that my romantic-ness needs any inspiration. :3 But anyways, you've been warned. If you don't like Hallmark, this might not be the story for you.

* * *

**Chapter One - The High Life**

The beautiful young woman sat on the cushioned window seat, staring contemplatively out into the rainy streets of London. She watched with her chin cupped in her palm as the raindrops streaked silently down the windowpane, the gray sky matching her mood. A soft sigh escaped her rosy lips.

In the background, she heard the clock tower chime the hour. Shaking herself from her gloomy trance, the woman looked up and realized that he would be home soon. Her fiancé.

With a nervous hand, she smoothed down her scarlet tresses and stood up just as she saw the familiar black Bugatti pull up to the curb of their townhome. She hurried to the mirror on their mantel to make sure that she looked as radiant and beautiful as he expected. His footsteps sounded as he climbed the steps to the porch and approached the door. Before he could knock, their butler opened the door and bowed his head in acknowledgement as the large business executive swept into the house.

As the door clicked shut behind him, the woman rushed forward to help him out of his coat. "Welcome home, dear," she said sweetly, a smile plastered to her face.

"Erza," he said by way of greeting. No further words passed between the two as Erza hung his coat in the coat room and her fiancé strolled into the sitting room to light his cigar.

As was expected of her, the young woman quietly joined him in the parlor, taking up her needlework from the bench she'd placed it on earlier that afternoon. As the butler started a fire in the hearth, the enormous businessman picked up a newspaper and continued puffing on his cigar.

Knowing better than to address him without invitation, Erza kept quietly to herself on her chair as the sounds from the kitchen staff preparing dinner carried into the room. _Jiemma's been unusually preoccupied of late,_ she thought to herself, sneaking a glance at the large, muscular man on the other side of the room. _I mean, he's always distant…but this seems a little extreme, even for him. I wonder if something happened at work…?_

"Erza, will you be a dear and play for me?" Jiemma asked in an authoritative tone, interrupting her musings without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Certainly, dear." Setting her embroidery to the side, the scarlet-haired beauty stood and moved to the elegant pianoforte at Jiemma's side. Taking her seat, she allowed her eyes to slip shut as she placed her long fingers on the ivory keys.

As she coaxed the sweet melody from the instrument, Erza began to relax. Playing the piano was one of the few bright points in her life these days, and it refreshed her mind when little else could.

Three months ago to the day, Erza's life had been handed over to the man who now sat in the chair beside her. She had gone from an ordinary middle class girl to the betrothed of a wealthy older man overnight. He could have had his pick from any of the girls in town, but her exotic, angelic looks had endeared her to him from the moment he had set eyes on her. It was both her blessing and her curse.

Scenes from that night flashed across her mind as her fingers flew. She'd been working as a waitress in a coffee shop downtown, and Jiemma had become a regular every morning since she'd begun working. She'd been slightly unnerved by the way his steely stare had followed her every movement, but she'd assumed that nothing foul could come of it. Until the day her father had come home and told her that he had been approached by the wealthy aristocrat with a request for his daughter's hand in marriage. Oh, how she'd raged against such an arrangement. But nothing could be done, because her father had already given his consent. How Jiemma had found her father in the first place was beyond her, but the technicalities didn't matter much in the face of such a game-changer. Nothing she said or did could convince her father to rescind his acceptance. Her mother had been on Erza's side, but her father would hear none of it, insisting that this was the only way for their family to rise in the world. That night had been the only time in Erza's life when her father had struck her, and after that, she didn't dare complain.

The very next day, Jiemma had begun courting her, and not long after that, he had taken her away to this house to wait for their wedding day. She knew very well that the only reason he was marrying her was because she was young and beautiful. He already had the money, and all he needed was an arm accessory and a healthy, beautiful young wife to bear his children.

Erza suppressed a shudder as she put the thought from her mind. She still had another month until their wedding night, and unless he decided to act before then, she needn't worry about children until then. Sometimes, in the dark of the night, she would imagine herself elsewhere, leading a different life. She would come up with escape plans that would take her far, far away from this life, perhaps to Spain. Nineteen was far too young to have your life ripped from you, and Erza felt exactly that—that her life had been ripped from her.

But she knew that these were idle fantasies, nothing more. She was doomed to be kept in a cage, showered with wealth but denied love.

"Tomorrow you will go buy yourself a suitable evening gown and accessories." Jiemma's voice interrupted her brooding, causing her to open her eyes and look over at him. Her fingers never stilled, though her mind was now far from her piano-playing.

"As you wish, dear. Might I ask what the occasion is?"

Jiemma glanced over at his young fiancée, his bushy white eyebrows drawn low over his eyes. His cigar dangled from his lips as he spoke. It was a wonder he didn't catch his long white beard on fire. "We are going to a business party tomorrow evening. Many new up-and-coming entrepreneurs and executives will be present, so you are to look your best when I introduce my fiancée for the first time."

Erza nodded her understanding, murmuring, "Yes, sir."

Satisfied, Jiemma turned away and resumed reading his paper without further acknowledgment of Erza's presence. It was quite alright with the young woman, though; she was too lost in her thoughts to pay any attention to the older man, either.

_This is going to be my life from now on,_ she thought. Steeling her resolve, she determined to make the most of her situation. At least she would never be at a loss for material wants ever again.

* * *

Erza's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull as she looked around at all the price tags. She was standing in the dressing room of an elite designer store, surrounded by more expensive dresses than she had ever seen before in her life. Not for the first time, she felt a little lightheaded as she realized that this kind of money was hers for the spending from now on.

"Mistress Erza, do you require assistance?" the maid's voice called from the other side of Erza's door.

"Ah, no thank you, Laki." Snapping out of her daze, Erza quickly sorted through the dresses and found her favorite. It was a tight gold mermaid-style gown, flaring out just below her hips to swirl gracefully around her legs in layers of ruffles and pleats. It had a halter top with a plunging neckline, leaving half of her back exposed. The silky top of the dress was embellished by gorgeous swirling patterns and rhinestones placed at the join of dress and cleavage. A beautiful thing, it hugged Erza's ample curves and offset her milky skin and scarlet hair beautifully. Paired with the right accessories, it would make her look just like all the other well-bred socialites who would be in attendance.

Carefully hanging all the other dresses up on the rack inside the stall, Erza tucked the gold dress under her arm and stepped out to join Laki. The lavender-haired maid nodded in approval at her choice, and they proceeded to purchase the dress and head to the next store to look for a pair of shoes. Several hours and stores later, the pair stood in line at Tiffany's to buy dangly gold earrings and matching gold cuff bracelets. As Erza shifted to reach into her purse, she realized that her wallet was gone. Panic seized her as she whipped the purse from her shoulder, rifling through it again in case she had missed it the first time. However, the second search turned up no results either. Shaking with trepidation, Erza ran through a list of places where she could have left it. She hadn't taken it out in any of the dressing rooms, and she could clearly remember having it with her at the last store to pay for the pocketbook. Perhaps she had left the wallet on the counter after paying? Praying that she would find it just where she had left it, Erza turned apologetically to Laki.

"I think I left my wallet in the last store. Stay here and wait in line for me; I'll be right back."

Passing off the jewelry to the maid, Erza clasped her purse strap and hurried from the store, out into the bustle of other shoppers making their way through the mall. Not for the first time, she wished she wasn't wearing skintight jeans and high-heeled boots. _This would be a lot easier if I could go back to wearing combat boots and comfortable clothes,_ she thought mournfully.

As Erza approached the department store that hopefully contained her missing wallet, she noticed a commotion by the door. Slowing to get through the congestion, Erza happened to glance up and meet a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Her heart stopped for a beat as she took in the rest of the person. Stylishly messy blue hair framed a youthful, angular face. Broad shoulders filled out a sleek black overcoat, which was worn open so that Erza could glimpse the crisp white dress shirt that hugged his muscular chest.

A slight smirk of appreciation touched his perfect lips as he assessed her in a similar manner. Erza flushed as she became suddenly conscious of her clingy white blouse and lacy burgundy cardigan. She knew that she filled out her shirt and jeans quite fully, since her figure was slender but extremely curvaceous. And while she knew that, as an engaged woman, she should feel more modest about her assets, she couldn't resist the small feeling of satisfaction that came from seeing this incredibly attractive man look at her in such a way.

Erza shifted on her black leather boots, prepared to continue walking into the store. However, the ring of women standing between her and the mysteriously alluring stranger suddenly shifted, letting a gap open up before her. Her eyes locked on the black wallet held in the man's hand and her lips parted in surprise and recognition. She subconsciously reached for the wallet, focused only on retrieving her newly-found belonging.

The man noticed her attentions, and cut effortlessly through the crowd to stand before Erza. "Is this yours, madam?" His voice was deep and rich, with just the perfect amount of mystery to leave her feeling like her insides were melting into a puddle.

Erza cleared her throat and made herself meet the man's eyes. "Yes. Thank you for finding it, sir." Her voice sounded bolder and slightly more flirtatious than she'd intended. Already, the other women were shooting her nasty glares as they either skulked away or lurked around waiting for the man to finish speaking with Erza.

She reached her hand out to claim the wallet, but, to her surprise, the man drew it away from her with a small smile. "How will I know that this is truly yours?" As he spoke, he opened the wallet and glanced down at the picture of Erza that was visible on her license. "Erza Scarlet," he murmured, glancing back up at me from under his dark eyelashes. "Well, this is undoubtedly your picture," he noted with an amused tone in his voice.

A faint blush tinged her cheeks pink, and she hated to admit that the way he said her name made her stomach churn with nerves and excitement. "Yes, that is me. Are you satisfied that this is my wallet?"

After a long moment of staring at her, he closed the wallet and extended it to her. "Yes. I am." Their fingers brushed as Erza brought her hand up to accept the proffered wallet, and the simple touch sent a bolt of electricity through her veins.

Her voice sounded slightly breathy in her ears as she thanked him again. He dipped his head gracefully in a farewell, and Erza felt his stare on her back as she made her way toward Tiffany's. As she glanced down at her wristwatch, she was shocked to see that only ten minutes had passed since she had left in search of the wallet. The interaction with the mysterious man had seemed to last for an eternity as she'd stared into his captivating eyes.

Once Erza had joined Laki in line and finished paying for her purchases, she allowed her mind to wander. The feeling she had gotten from that brief interaction with that man was one Erza had never experienced before. It had left her breathless and warm all over. And that seemingly electric touch….

"Are you feeling well, Miss Erza?" Laki asked as they were walking out to Erza's baby blue convertible.

Realizing that Laki had been trying to tell her something, Erza snapped back to the present. "Oh, sorry. Yes. I'm just a bit tired is all."

Laki nodded in sympathy and adjusted the bags in her arms to a more comfortable position. Erza had offered to help carry them, but the maid had nearly had a fit at the impropriety of such a suggestion. The red-haired woman sighed to herself as she realized that she could kiss her chances for normalcy goodbye. "Hang in there, Miss, and you will be able to rest for a few hours before the gala."

Erza smiled wanly at the other woman, and then they were at her car, which had been an engagement gift from Jiemma. He had showered her with lavish "tokens of love," everything from platinum jewelry to silk gowns to hard cash. She was actually dreading the upcoming Christmas holiday, as he would no doubt find even more extravagant gifts to pile on her. After all, the wife of a wealthy businessman must look the part.

Erza knew she should be happy to have such expensive possessions—her parents had reminded her of this incessantly—but she couldn't help but think that every present tied her even more to the horrid old man. _Is this really to be my life? Kept in a platinum cage, made to garnish Jiemma's reputation and image like a decoration? No, I'm not even in a cage. I'm free to fly away, only to find that my wings are clipped. _

The slate grey sky began its near perpetual drizzle as Erza drove her car through town to Jiemma's townhouse. The slush that lined the streets—a mix of rain and snow—was stained with oil and asphalt from the passing cars. It reminded Erza of her life now—tainted. Even after three months, she still couldn't reconcile herself to the fact that she would soon be Mrs. Jiemma Orlando. Just the thought of it made her stomach churn with bile.

Pleading exhaustion, Erza retreated to her room upon arriving at the house. There, she flopped down on the bed and stared morosely at the ceiling. As she let the blessed solitude sink in, she allowed her eyes to slip shut as her mind wandered again. This time, it traveled a more pleasant path as the image of the blue-haired young man fluttered to her mind. There had been a magnetic spark between them; Erza had felt it, and she couldn't deny it. Perhaps, in another life, they could have met up again, maybe at a café, and sat down to have coffee together. Maybe they would have started dating and fallen in love. They could have gone on to marry and live a blissful life together.

The what-ifs and could-have-beens were killing her. Erza rolled onto her side and hugged her knees to her chest. Even if she did ever fall in love with someone she wouldn't be free to act on it, because she was bound to Jiemma with no foreseeable escape.

_This can't be my life. I will not allow him to dictate every aspect of my life! He may have my hand—he may even have my loyalty—but he will never have my love. _

Anger began a slow boil in Erza's heart as she continued to think. _I've been nothing but faithful. Think of all the fun I've missed out on since he entered my life. Think of all the boys that I haven't looked twice at because I'm engaged to this old pervert! I'm nineteen, for heaven's sake! I should be out dating and partying with friends. _

Her heart longed for freedom, and the courage to find love with someone else despite her status as Jiemma's bride-to-be. But she knew that as long as Jiemma continued sending her family money, she would remain faithful to him. She couldn't allow anything to risk her family's wellbeing, even if it meant sacrificing herself to keep Jiemma happy.

* * *

The ride to the hotel where the party was being held was thick with tension. From the moment Jiemma had seen Erza descending the stairs in her gorgeous new gown, he had looked at her differently. The only thing he had said to her was, "That will do nicely. Come here, my bride. You will be the crown jewel at the party tonight." There had been a lustful light in his eyes as he'd watched the way her body moved, and his hand had casually brushed across her hip as he'd helped her into the car. Erza's skin was crawling at the thought that Jiemma might try to make a move tonight. And if he did, she didn't know what she would do.

She worked on keeping her breathing even as she focused on the road ahead of them, even though Jiemma was the one driving. He would occasionally look over at her, but she pretended not to notice.

It seemed a blessing in disguise when they finally arrived at the hotel. A valet stepped up to park their car as they disembarked, Jiemma coming around to take the younger woman's hand. The chilly winter air bit into her skin, even through the coat she wore over her dress. It was a relief when they stepped through the doors into the large, elegant foyer and were immediately surrounded by the heat. A waiter came over and took their coats as he offered them champaign. Erza would have refused, but Jiemma insisted that she indulge that night.

Trepidation stole over her as she wondered why he would want her to drink. Visions of him trying to take advantage of her while she was drunk flitted across her mind, and she stared at the champaign balefully. She would take one sip, and that was all.

As they were escorted into the ballroom, Erza looked around in amazement. The décor was so exquisite and extravagant that she felt as though she had stumbled into a fairy tale. The only thing missing was Prince Charming….

She could feel everyone's stares on her as she walked arm-in-arm with Jiemma. She could practically hear their thoughts—"Who is this beautiful young woman on his arm?" "Has Mr. Orlando gotten married?" "Why did he pick her?"

To distract herself from the throng of brightly-dressed socialites milling about the floor, Erza focused on the architecture and decorations. The ballroom was a spacious room with marble floors, marble pillars spread along the walls, and several balconies leading out onto softly illuminated terraces partially concealed behind velvet drapes. Looking up, Erza noticed the crystal chandeliers casting light on the revelry. Off to the side, a long table covered by a lacy white cloth held platters of food and drinks. Everywhere she looked, silk, chiffon, and precious metals and stones met her eyes. Despite her appearance, Erza felt incredibly out of her league.

Without breaking stride, Jiemma led her around the dance floor, introducing her to various old people with the scent of old money. "Allow me to introduce my fiancée, Erza Scarlet."

"How enchanting," one old aristocrat said as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Wherever did you find such a rare gem?"

Erza didn't miss the pleased look on Jiemma's face as he possessively tucked her against his side. "Now now, Precht, you can't reasonably expect me to reveal my secrets."

Erza's blood ran cold as she realized that she really was nothing more than a possession to these people. _This is the life my father sold me into,_ she though bitterly.

She tuned the two out for a while, smiling politely whenever their gaze strayed to her. It wasn't until they leaned closer together and lowered their voices that Erza tuned back in.

"…he's here. Tread carefully, Jiemma," Precht warned. "He may be young, but he's mercenary. He knows just how to play his cards to get people to back him, and if you don't convince them first, they'll give away their support to him."

Jiemma's face darkened. "I will never allow that Fernandes brat to get the better of me on this transaction."

Precht nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You know I will always back you. Now go out and garner as much support as you can." Turning to Erza again, the other white-haired man nodded politely. "It was delightful to make your acquaintance, Madam."

"Likewise," Erza murmured, bowing her own head.

Jiemma continued to lead her around the room, stopping here and there to socialize with various people. He seemed to be in an increasingly good mood, and kept the champaign flowing freely. If he noticed that Erza hadn't taken more than a sip from her first flute, he didn't show it.

They were just turning from a middle-aged couple who had pledged to support Jiemma when someone bumped into them from the side. Irritated, Jiemma turned to see who the miscreant was. Erza was alarmed to see his irritation immediately burst into fury and hatred, so she turned to try to understand what had caused his sudden change in demeanor. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

The small, mousy man who had stumbled into Jiemma apologized as he scurried away. But he wasn't the one who had caught Jiemma's attention and made Erza gasp softly. Just beyond him, a small crowd of people had gathered around an attractive middle-aged man. He was dressed smartly in an impeccable grey suit, his white collar showing crisply above his lapels. He was surprisingly muscular for his age—probably his fifties—and seemed to be a dominant male in the crowd. But the thing that had made Erza's heart stop for a moment was the resemblance he bore to the young man she had seen earlier that day in the mall. While this man's hair was black with silver streaks and close-cropped, they had similar features and the same dark eyes.

Eyes that suddenly turned on Erza and pinned her with a steely stare.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the first chapter! The second should hopefully not be long in coming... Feel free to let me know in a review what you think of this story so far! Unless it's to complain about OOC-ness. Because yes, I am very aware that they are out of character. :P But hey, that's the beauty of fanfiction.

Anyways, please review, favorite and follow! :D Thank you, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 - Picnic

**A/N: **Well, I'm back with Chapter Two! XD I'm sorry for how uneventful the last chapter was, so hopefully things will start to get more interesting in this chapter. :3

A huge thank you to everyone who read Chapter One, and to everyone who is reading this chapter now. :D It always means a lot to me when people start following my story after the first chapter, so thank you so much **loserswin2, PinkC0bra, Ezikio, KuroNoAbyss, ilosse, bshark1, jkoto345 **and **BlueDeathIceTheKidd **for following last time! :D And thank you **Sabaku no Sandra **for favoriting. :3 Uber special thanks to the lovely people who left reviews—**imahappyperson, PinkC0bra, **and the three guests. :) You guys all inspire me to pump out the next chapter that much faster.

Now, without further ado, please read on.

* * *

**Chapter Two – Picnic **

"Raphael Fernandes," Jiemma sneered. He walked through the parting crowd, dragging Erza along behind him. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind. This man's resemblance to the blue-haired man of earlier was purely coincidence. In fact, the closer she came to him, the more she realized that his features weren't the same at all. A longer nose with a slight bump in the bridge, thinner lips, broader face…even his eyes were darker, she now realized.

She sighed silently to herself. _Of course. What was I thinking? They couldn't possibly be related. I must have subconsciously been wanting to see him again, so my brain superimposed his image onto this stranger's face. _Bolstered by the conclusion she'd drawn, she held herself a little taller again.

"Jiemma," the man, Raphael, said calmly. He carried a sophisticated air about him that Jiemma lacked, despite all his wealth and status. "How are things going with your company?"

"Quite well, I assure you. It is certainly in no danger from your son." Erza didn't miss the vehemence in his voice as he spoke of Raphael's son. What was going on between them? And why would Jiemma's company be in danger from Mr. Fernandes's son?

"I am glad to hear that, for your sake." His voice was perfectly neutral, but Erza could just fancy that she caught a glimmer of skepticism and smugness in Raphael's eyes.

Jiemma's demeanor shifted then, from hostile to the cunning stillness of a predator. "Speaking of your illustrious son…where is he? I haven't seen him at all this evening." He made a show of looking around in concern, as if expecting the missing man to suddenly jump out from behind one of the guests.

"Lamentably, he was unable to make it this evening. There was some unavoidable business that came up at the last minute that forced him to remain in the office."

"Oh dear, not bad business, I hope?" The gloating tone of his voice was not lost on Raphael.

The younger man showed his first display of genuine emotion since this confrontation had begun. A slight smirk twisted his lips as a hint of pride glowed in his eyes. "Oh, of course not. In fact, it's just the opposite; he has received an offer from a country overseas. They wish to enter into a partnership and purchase some stocks. My son had to stay to finish up the business transaction."

Now the rage burning in Jiemma's eyes was practically tangible. Erza could feel him quivering with anger at her side, and she prayed he wouldn't decide to take his anger out on her.

Seeming supremely pleased at the state Jiemma had been reduced to, Raphael turned a charming smile on Erza. "Speaking of good news, you seem to have a bit of it, yourself. Who is this charming young lady?" He extended a hand to the red-haired woman, who hesitated just a moment before placing her palm in his. He brought her knuckles to his mouth and brushed his lips across her soft skin before relinquishing her hand.

Jiemma puffed out his chest and said in his gravelly voice, "Allow me to introduce my new fiancée, Erza Scarlet."

The young woman, totally out of her league with this kind of social situation, curtsied politely and murmured, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Raphael laughed and swept her a bow in response. "No need for that kind of formality, my dear. Please call me Raphael."

Erza held her breath as she waited for Jiemma to react as any fiancé would when another man was paying extra attention to his betrothed. However, he only continued smiling smugly, not a hint of jealousy or threat in his bearing. Erza relaxed, but her anxiety was replaced by confusion. Then it dawned on her that he wasn't concerned because he believed that his hold on her was absolute. Smiling brightly at Raphael to hide her clenched jaw, she tried to keep her hands from balling into fists.

The rest of the evening passed remarkably slowly, leaving Erza exhausted both mentally and physically by the time it wrapped up shortly after midnight. Jiemma had pulled her around with him the whole night, so she'd had to listen to his narcissistic remarks all evening while trying to pretend she was content to be his fiancée. It was possibly the hardest thing she had ever had to do, because the only thing she wanted to do was run as far away from him as she could. After stomping on his feet with her ridiculously tall and painful heels, of course. Until three months ago, she had never even worn heels before. While she had mastered the art of walking gracefully in the elegant deathtraps, she had yet to figure out how to prevent blisters and throbbing pain in her feet.

When at last she walked into her room that night, she was so worn out that she only spared the energy to kick her heels off before she toppled onto her bed and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day was bright and clear for the first time in weeks. After showering and eating a breakfast of fancy French toast—prepared by the kitchen staff, of course—Erza decided that what she needed was a breath of fresh air. Perhaps a stroll through the park would relax her mind and give her a small measure of fortitude.

Excited about her plans, she quickly changed into a plain blue skirt and a ruffled white blouse, pulling a black cardigan on over it. Deciding on a comfortable pair of black knee-high boots with minimal heels, she marched into the kitchen to pack a picnic basket. She loved picnics, so surely not even the thought of Jiemma could ruin her good humor.

The lady on duty raised an eyebrow in question when Erza appeared, but Erza merely smiled and told her that she was going on a picnic at the park and the lady's heart was won over. She bustled about assembling a spread of delectable lunch goodies while Erza rummaged through the pantry until she found a quaint wooden basket and a red- and white-checkered blanket.

Thus armed—and with an umbrella, in case it began to rain—Erza stepped out the door and set off down the street, headed for the park a few blocks over. She had decided to walk there since it was so nice outside, despite the slush on the ground, but soon she began to regret her choice. She could feel the stares of people in cars as they drove past, and a few people even honked at her.

Less than a block from the park, Erza saw a van slow to match her pace. Glancing furtively over, she saw a dingy white van with tinted windows. As she couldn't see through the glass to see what the driver was doing, she shifted uncomfortably and picked up her pace a little. The van followed. Beginning to panic slightly, Erza told herself to calm down. _It's probably just a coincidence. Watch, the driver's probably just busy texting or something. He'll realize he's driving too slowly any minute and go driving right on by. _To prove it to herself, Erza came to a complete stop and pretended to be rummaging through her purse for something.

A chill ran up her spine when she saw the van stop too. _Okay, if they don't stop that, I'm going to call the police._ She was already preparing to dial the number on her phone as she watched the van through a curtain of her bright red hair.

Just before she hit the "call" button, she noticed another vehicle driving up. Fearing the worst, she glanced over and saw a sporty little Lamborghini pulling alongside the van. Confused, she watched the dark blue car until it disappeared behind the van's bulk. Waiting anxiously for it to reappear on the other side, she began to worry when it didn't emerge. Finally, when she was wondering if she should go ahead and send the call, she heard the powerful rev of the car's engine before she saw it pull up and around the van. It pulled off to the side of the road and idled, as if waiting for something. Erza stared at it in confusion, wondering what had just happened. The Lamborghini's windows were tinted too, so she was unable to make out the driver of that vehicle, either.

Hoisting her purse higher on her shoulder, she took a furtive step forward. Immediately, the van shot off down the street, disappearing around the next corner without a trace. Even more confused than before, she looked around to try to make sense of what had just happened. The blue Lamborghini was still there, and Erza wondered anxiously if it would replace the van as her new stalker. However, it slowly pulled away from the curb and continued driving, until it turned a corner far up ahead and she lost sight of it.

Shaking her head in confusion and nervousness, Erza continued on her way to the park, hoping her walk home would be more uneventful.

She nearly sagged in relief when she finally stepped past the park's welcome sign. The air was warming up and the sun had come out from behind the clouds. Erza contentedly took to the path and strolled along leisurely, enjoying the good weather. It was still cold, of course, but for winter, it wasn't bad.

After a while of walking along the path, she saw a small clearing off to the side, with a nice little path leading through the trees. _That looks like a lovely place to have a picnic. _Drawing her cardigan tighter around her, Erza veered off the gravel path and headed into the clearing.

And abruptly came to a halt when she saw that she wasn't alone.

The blue-haired man was sitting on the picnic bench with his back to the table, a large wooden easel set up before him. He wore a look of intense concentration as he brushed his paintbrush gracefully up and down the canvas in long, careful strokes. His paints were spread across the table at his back, and he held a palette in his left hand.

Somehow embarrassed to have stumbled across him while he was in such a focused and relaxed state, Erza quietly turned and made to leave the clearing before he could notice her.

"Miss Scarlet?" came the slightly surprised voice from behind her. Just hearing his deep, husky voice caused shivers to ripple across her body.

Erza stopped in her tracks and then turned halfway to look back at the man. "You remembered my name." She flushed slightly with pleasure and surprise.

"How could I forget?" he said with a wry grin.

Erza stood in pleasurable silence for a moment, before she remembered what she had been going to do before he had called out to her. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt you; I was just looking for a place to have my picnic. I'll be on my way—"

"That's not necessary," the man rushed to assure her. "You can have your picnic here. I'll just get out of the way and let you enjoy your food." He stood to remove his things from the table, but Erza took a few steps closer and raised her hand to stop him.

"Thank you. You don't have to clear the table though; I brought a blanket." Setting her basket down, Erza withdrew the checkered blanket and unfurled it before letting it float down to rest on the grass. She shot him a grin and said, "See? I'll stay out of your way and just quietly eat my lunch. After all, you were here first."

The man smiled softly and nodded before turning back to his work. As Erza knelt on the blanket and unpacked her food, she snuck a glance up at him through her lashes. He was a work of art, himself, so Erza found it fitting that he was an artist.

After a moment of silence, Erza lowered her gourmet sandwich and addressed the man. "I never did learn your name." Suddenly nervous, she fiddled with the hem of her sweater as she wondered if that had been too forward.

He looked up in surprise, as if just remembering that he hadn't introduced himself. "How could I forget?" he asked, chagrined. "Please forgive me, Miss Scarlet. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Jellal Fernandes." Setting his brush and palette down, he stood to sweep her an elegant bow.

_Lord save me from dazzlingly charming men. But where have I heard that name before?_ Erza thought for a moment, but was unable to recall why the name was familiar. Perhaps she had imagined the familiarity.

"Are you an artist by trade, Mr. Fernandes?"

He smiled to himself, as if laughing at an inside joke with himself. "I suppose you could say that." Jellal sat back down on the bench, but didn't pick up his brush again.

"It must be nice to do what you're passionate about for a living." Erza's voice was wistful as she leaned back on her hands and gazed off into the distance.

Jellal turned to look at her, his face unreadable. He studied her for a long moment, admiring her gracious curves and the perfect arrangement of her delicate features. The way the feeble sunlight struck her skin to highlight the graceful curve of her throat and cheek was enrapturing. His fingers itched to capture her beauty on canvas, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it justice with paint.

"Yes," he murmured softly, "it is nice."

They both sat in silence for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. At last, Erza regained her senses. Flustered, she sat up straighter and moved her picnic basket. "Would you like to join me for some lunch? I'm sure painting is hard work." She patted the blanket across from her, smiling encouragingly up at Jellal.

His eyes widened slightly. For a moment, Erza thought he would refuse. However, he then looked down at his feet, shaking his head slightly as he smiled to himself. "It would be my pleasure." He walked over to where she was sitting and took a seat on the blanket. Erza handed him a sandwich and a napkin, and then set a cup next to him with a pot of tea. He nodded his thanks and took a bite of the sandwich. "This is amazing," he said with wide eyes.

Erza laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The way he was looking at the sandwich, with his mouth full of food and wonderment in his eyes, made him look several years younger. "I'm glad you like it. I'll be sure to tell the cook that her sandwiches are a hit."

After swallowing his bite, Jellal grinned over at Erza. "You have a cook, do you? You should ask her for the recipe then. If I could make sandwiches this good, I would never need to go out to eat ever again."

Erza chuckled, taking a bite of her own sandwich. "It certainly is nice having someone to cook for you. But maybe I'll ask her to teach me a thing or two someday."

"Do you enjoy cooking?"

Erza pondered that for a moment. "I suppose. I liked cooking for my family. My parents had to work all day, so they didn't have much time for making meals. It was nice to feel like I could pay them back in some way," she said ruefully.

"You can't have been out on your own for that long," Jellal remarked. "You don't look more than twenty. Maybe twenty-three, tops."

Erza exhaled in amusement. "Nineteen."

Jellal's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Really? So young."

"And how old are you, grandpa?" Erza laughed.

"Twenty-six," he said in a mock wounded tone. Rolling his eyes, he added, "Practically ancient."

They both laughed, content to sit for a moment and just savor the sandwiches and each other's company. Erza felt more relaxed than she had in a long time, and she fantasized that the moment could last forever.

She reached for the teapot at the same time that Jellal did, and their fingers brushed. That same electric current from before raced down her arm, leaving her tingly and hyper-aware of his presence. Catching her breath, Erza started to pull her hand back. But then Jellal snagged her hand in his, and she thought she would faint from the headiness of his touch. Looking up at him in shock, Erza blushed and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing.

Before she could speak, Jellal held her hand up and looked into her eyes. "That's a nice stone," he remarked, running his thumb over the large diamond encased in a gold band that circled her left ring finger. A small furrow appeared between his eyebrows, and Erza couldn't read the expression in his eyes.

Her appetite suddenly gone, Erza put down her sandwich and looked down at the hated ring. In a blank tone, she said, "Yes, it is." The sky grew darker as a cloud moved across the sun, matching her dark mood.

Realizing that something was wrong, Jellal gently lowered her hand and let her reclaim it. She tucked it down at her side, where she wouldn't have to look at the reminder of her enslavement to Jiemma.

"Is he not someone you chose?" Jellal asked softly, a careful expression on his face. Yet, he was unable to cover up the note of sympathy and understanding in his voice.

That note was what broke down Erza's walls, and a single tear slid down her cheek as the full force of her misery descended on her. She didn't have to say anything for Jellal to understand. Coming around to her side of the blanket, Jellal moved the picnic basket out of the way and knelt at her side. He gently pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her quivering form. Erza rested her head against his chest, too heartbroken to care that she was digging herself deeper into a hole. Jellal brought his chin down to rest on her head, and the two just stayed like that for many long minutes.

At last, Jellal murmured, "How long have you been engaged?" His breath fanned across Erza's hair, and she closed her eyes to relax into him.

"Three months and a day," she whispered, not trusting her voice to be strong at a louder volume.

Judging from the way he nodded slightly in realization, Jellal had connected all the dots. "You moved out that recently, huh?"

Erza nodded.

"Well, at least you got to eat these delicious sandwiches here with me because of it." His tone had lightened in an effort to cheer her up even a little, and Erza found herself smiling in spite of her low spirits. A moment later, Jellal's hold on her tightened. "That's got to be something, at least," he murmured huskily into her hair.

A little shiver raced up her spine and she opened her eyes. Shifting to look up into his golden eyes, she said quietly, "Yes. That is something."

Suddenly aware that their faces were a scant inch apart, Erza's cheeks heated as her gaze automatically flicked to his mouth. His lips were full and perfect, and she found herself wondering what they would taste like.

Realizing that her eyes had started to close and the already small space between their lips was closing, Erza jerked back in shock. Jellal relinquished his hold on her as she put an appropriate amount of space between them, though he did so reluctantly.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Erza spluttered. "Um. I should be leaving now. You know, things to do before Jiemma gets home. Thank you so much for keeping me company on my picnic. I had a great time, really. I'll let you get back to your painting now." Aware that she was rambling, Erza made herself shut her mouth and focus on packing up the rest of the picnic foods, including her half-eaten sandwich, which she wrapped up in a napkin. Jellal had finished his sandwich and tea, so she packed up his cup and the teapot as well.

Jellal watched her silently, standing to help her fold the blanket. He looked troubled, but made no move to reveal what was on his mind. Forcing himself to lighten his expression up, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and grinned at Erza. "I had a great time, too. Thank you for sharing your food with me. It was delicious."

She smiled tightly at him, sliding her arm through the basket's handle. "It wasn't a problem. Good afternoon." Erza turned to walk away, but once again, Jellal's voice stopped her.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to see you again soon."

She glanced back at him over her shoulder. He had a tiny, helpless smile on his face, and Erza's heart melted a little. "I would like that a lot," she said softly with a small, heartfelt smile. "I'm free basically every day until five." She felt a little breathless, and hoped he didn't think she was desperate.

His grin reassured her that he understood. "I can make that work. I will see you later…Erza."

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review on your way out! :D I like to know what people think of my story, and your feedback helps me know what I'm doing well and what I can improve upon. So, help a girl out and write a review? ;D It doesn't take that long, I promise. :3

If you enjoyed this chapter, please Follow and/or Favorite this story! :D Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I'll be back with another chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for posting so late! I'd meant to work on this earlier, but several...incidents came up. On Saturday, I had to care for my sick sister all day, and then I caught her stomach virus on Sunday. I was up all night vomiting, so I became severely dehydrated and had to go to the hospital. That was not fun. I couldn't move my body at all hardly (it was extremely difficult and painful to do so), and I couldn't feel it, either. Especially my hands. I still can't feel things with my fingertips. :/ So I spent the rest of yesterday recovering, and then part of this morning. Then I had to wrap presents (darn you, Christmas!), and finally pump out these final two chapters. So if things don't make sense, it's probably because I'm exhausted and sick.

Because I'm short on time, I'll just thank everybody in one big lump this time. Thank you to **Sabaku no Sandra, Guest, penguin trainer, PinkC0bra, heart sunken, imahappyperson, HandyCapAttitude, KYLIEEE, CupcakesAndCookies, **and **kyurikochan **for reviewing, favoriting and/or following! :D You guys are amazing. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three – Kiss **

For the first time in three months, Erza stood in front of her mirror and felt giddy as she scrutinized her outfit from all angles. She wore a cute, black, ruffled miniskirt and a black-and-white Lolita-style top with white ruffles along the bottom, collar, and bell-shaped sleeves. Nervously, she adjusted the buckles around her upper arms and fiddled with the large black bow holding her long red hair up in a ponytail. Two chunks of hair framed her face, falling to her chest. She nodded in satisfaction and bent to pull up her thigh-high black stockings with a single white stripe running along each stocking an inch from the top.

From the moment she had been informed of her betrothal to Jiemma, she hadn't allowed herself to entertain the hope of ever feeling this way again. But now…there was a small blossom of hope blooming in her heart. Hope that she could at least lead a life of happiness as Jellal's friend, even after her inevitable marriage to Jiemma.

_Just friends, huh? Then why are you preening in front of the mirror like you're going on a date with your special someone? _a tiny voice in the back of her head taunted her.

_There's nothing wrong with looking nice to go out for a walk,_ Erza retorted in her mind.

And that's just what it was. A walk. With a chance of meeting up with a certain someone.

All during the past week, she'd taken the same path through the park, hoping she might see him again. They'd met up twice along the path, once while Erza had been stopping to buy an ice cream and once when she'd stopped to coddle three small puppies that were out for a walk. He always seemed to show up when she was least expecting him, so she couldn't help but wonder when he would show up this time. Or if he would show up at all.

This was Erza's fifth time coming out this way this week, and the butler had already accepted it as a new habit. He would have her umbrella and a small basket of snacks waiting for her by the door every morning at ten, much to her gratitude. The best part of all was that none of the staff had told Jiemma of her daily excursions. As long as she was back every day before he got home, she could greet him as if she'd been doing nothing all day. She doubted he would really care if she went to hang out with friends, but she suspected he would oppose it in case she did anything that would reflect poorly on him, by association.

As the date of her wedding loomed ever closer, Erza felt a growing sense of panic weighing on her. She felt like she was trapped in a room without windows, and the walls were slowly pressing in on her every day. She didn't know how she could go on like this; the anxiety was killing her. Her daily walks were becoming as much for ease of mind as for the chance to see Jellal. The house just seemed too stuffy and oppressive, a bleak reminder of her future with Jiemma. At least when she went out she could manage to forget her despair for several hours.

Feeling the shortness of breath that came with these claustrophobic feelings, Erza turned quickly from the mirror and made her way downstairs to the front door. The butler bowed slightly as she came down the stairs, and then helped her into her almost knee-length black button-down coat. She hastily fastened the buckle around her stomach and slipped her feet into her black boots. Then she waved a quick farewell as she slipped out the door.

The second time she had gone out, the butler had insisted on accompanying her. Erza had ardently refused, saying that she just needed some time alone. Unable to come up with a strong enough argument to combat her wishes, he had left her alone. However, Erza still sensed his concern every time she went out, and felt guilty for causing him to worry on her behalf.

Her excitement at the prospect of meeting up with Jellal again overrode her desire to put the butler at ease though, and she hurried to the park with a spring in her step.

Soon enough, though, she felt the first telltale signs of a drizzle. Grumbling under her breath, Erza opened her umbrella and peered up at the sky from under its dark blue expanse. Ominous gray clouds were rolling in, and the drops were starting to fall faster. She wondered if she should return home before the worst of the downpour struck. Looking ahead, she steeled her resolve and continued pressing forward. _I will not be defeated. And if I can't go to the park, then I will find a café to sit in all afternoon._

Thus bolstered, Erza quickened her pace and soon rounded the last corner. The park finally visible before her, Erza allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. Gripping her umbrella tighter, she ducked her head and started forward.

Before she could step into the street to cross to the other side, a car came rumbling past, halting her in her tracks. Erza's eyes widened as she recognized the familiar blue Lamborghini. Its powerful engine revved as it turned into the park's entrance and followed the winding gravel road down to the parking lot, just out of Erza's sight. Confused, Erza took another step closer, followed by another until she stood in the park's entrance. By the time she could see the parking lot, the car was already off, and she couldn't tell if the driver had already left or if they were still in the car, shielded from her gaze by the tinted glass.

Shaking her head, Erza put her curiosity in the back of her mind and continued down the path.

Thankfully, after five or so minutes of walking, the rain didn't appear to be coming down any harder. On the other hand, the wind did appear to be picking up, whipping the rain up and under Erza's umbrella. Her coat was dripping, and her wet hair was plastered to her face. She was about ready to call it a day and go back to fetch some coffee when a strong gust of air suddenly kicked up and whipped her umbrella from her grasp. She cried out and lunged up to grasp the handle, but it was blown from her reach and carried farther down the path before finally getting stuck in a tree.

"Damn! Get back here! Bloody umbrella!" Erza jogged over to the tree and looked up at her umbrella, trapped high in the branches. There was no way she could climb the tree dressed as she was. And even if she had been wearing pants, the wood was too slick for her to get good purchase on the branches. Even so, Erza rested her hand contemplatively against the trunk, sizing up the distance to the closest branch. If she jumped as high as she could, she would be able to—

"Would you like some assistance, milady?"

Erza whirled at the sound of the familiar voice, her heart already racing with anticipation. There he was, just as stunning as ever, even dripping with water despite his black umbrella. He was achingly handsome, his black suit accenting his pale skin and golden eyes. His blue hair was wet, making it nearly as dark as his suit. And the vaguely amused smile on his face made little butterflies spring to life in Erza's stomach.

"I—" she began, snapping her mouth shut again. After a moment, she crossed her arms under her chest and harrumphed. "Well, alright. Since you're offering." She moved to the side, her gaze down by her boots in embarrassment.

She felt Jellal step closer to her and then saw his boots enter her vision. Her breath caught in her throat as she tilted her head up to meet his gaze. His face was only a few inches from her own, and they were both protected by the cover of his umbrella. A drop of water slid off his bangs and landed on Erza's cheek, gliding down like a silent tear. Jellal brought a thumb up and gently wiped it away, leaving a trail of warmth in its wake.

"Will you hold my umbrella for me?" he murmured, his breath warm against her face.

Erza nodded, her fingers closing automatically around the handle, right beneath his. As Jellal let go, his fingers brushed against hers, sending currents of warmth flowing through her. He then turned and casually rolled his sleeves up, approaching the tree trunk. With hardly a sound, he pushed off the ground and grabbed ahold of the branch. Without pausing, he swung himself up and around, standing on the branch as he leapt for the next. In no time, he was on the branch that her umbrella had snagged on. It was halfway out along the branch, though, and Erza began to fear that it wouldn't hold his weight if he tried to go out that far. However, he fears were proved to be unnecessary when, a moment later, he grabbed the umbrella and gracefully crawled back towards the trunk. Keeping a hold on the umbrella with one hand, Jellal used the other to support himself as he swung his legs out over the branch beneath him and fell through the air to land in a graceful crouch. Erza watched, mesmerized, from the ground as he swiftly and fluidly made his way back down the tree, until he at last stood before her, none the worse for wear except for a few leaves and twigs in his hair.

"What are you, a monkey?" Erza laughed as she stepped up to Jellal with gratitude in her eyes.

Jellal grinned down at her, raking a hand through his messy blue locks. "The world may never know." As a couple leaves came away with his fingers, Jellal began indignantly combing through his hair to remove the rest of the debris. Unable to resist, Erza stepped closer and reached up to pluck a leaf from his hair. Jellal stilled, his eyes resting on her warily. Erza continued removing twigs and leaves from his hair, pretending not to notice his gaze, until at last Jellal relaxed into her touch. His gaze softened, still fixed upon Erza, and a tiny smile curled his lips.

As Erza brushed the last of the debris from the messy locks, her fingers stilled in Jellal's blue hair. "Thank you," she murmured. Before he could do anything, she reached up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Pulling away, Erza grinned up at him teasingly. Jellal's eyes widened slightly, a hand going to his cheek automatically. Something in his heart responded in a way that it never had before, leaving him breathless and craving more. To distract himself, he looked down at Erza's umbrella, still dangling from his hand. Two large gashes raked down the fabric, and three of the arms were snapped, rendering it useless.

"Well, I'm afraid your umbrella has kicked the bucket," Jellal said gravely, closing it up and tucking it under his arm.

"It was about time I got a new one anyways," Erza said with a somber shrug. They both grinned at each other with amusement, and Erza extended Jellal's umbrella to him. "Here, I guess we'll have to share."

Jellal stepped up and grabbed the umbrella, holding it up between them. "Would you care to join me for a warm drink? I know a nice café not far from here."

"I would love to," Erza responded, edging slightly closer to Jellal's warm side.

After a moment of walking in comfortable silence, Erza looked up at Jellal and asked, "What were you doing here today, anyways? It's a bit wet to be painting, don't you think?" She shot him a shrewd look, daring him to make something up.

Jellal glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, a tiny smile on his face. "What if I told you I was here looking for you, Erza?"

Her breath caught in her throat. After a moment, Erza was finally able to respond with some degree of control. "How did you know I would be here now?"

"Now that, I can't tell you," he said with a smirk.

Erza smacked his arm playfully. Jellal nudged Erza's shoulder. Somehow, they ended up with Erza's hand tucked against Jellal's side, resting on his arm. And they continued on like that, content to just be together.

* * *

Erza watched as Jellal returned from the counter with their drinks in hand. His broad shoulders filled out his coat perfectly, and he walked like someone confident in himself and his place in life. And honestly, he was so gorgeous it was hard for Erza to believe that someone like her could be worthy of his presence. She knew she was a very attractive woman, to be sure, but she just…didn't know if she deserved his attentions. She was already engaged to another man, albeit one she hadn't chosen, and she didn't have a penny to her own name. Why he even bothered with her was beyond Erza. And yet…something about this felt so right.

As Jellal sat across from her, Erza couldn't help but want to reach out and stroke his cheek, where that mysterious red tattoo graced his cheek and forehead, running through his right eye. There was still so much she didn't know about him, but just then, sitting across from him like that, Erza was content to let that moment last forever.

"Your latte," Jellal said, sliding her hot drink closer to her.

Erza nodded her thanks and began sipping the sweet liquid. She could already feel herself thawing out as she wrapped her chilled hands around the cup.

They sat like that for about ten minutes, both enjoying their drinks in companionable silence. Jellal was the first to speak. "If you could go anywhere you wanted, anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"I would go to Spain," she replied promptly.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Why Spain?"

Erza shrugged slightly, taking another sip. "I've always wanted to go there, for as long as I can remember. When I was young, my mother used to tell me stories of various places around the world. For some reason, Spain always stuck out to me, with its beautiful beaches and castles. It just looks so exotic, it somehow seemed like a fairytale to me."

Jellal nodded slowly, seemingly lost in thought.

"What about you?" Erza asked, nudging his arm with hers.

Jellal looked at her again, seeming to think about her question seriously. "I haven't really ever thought about that. To be honest, I'm not really sure. My family used to travel a lot when I was a child, so I suppose I got all of my wanderlust out in my youth.

"Though I must say, Spain was one of the places I wouldn't mind visiting again, maybe for a longer period of time."

"You've been to Spain?" Erza gasped, leaning closer excitedly.

Jellal grinned to himself, seemingly amused by her question. "My grandparents live in Spain. I used to visit them every summer, until I was twelve." He seemed to deflate a little, remembering something painful.

Seeking to cheer him up, Erza placed a hand on his forearm. "Maybe we'll meet up some day in Spain," she joked. "You can paint all the brilliant sceneries and sell them in galleries."

Jellal smiled, the shadows disappearing from his face. "Maybe we'll go to Spain together some day," he corrected, leaning slightly closer. "Yes, I think I would enjoy painting in Spain."

In an attempt to distract herself from the sight of his lips so close to hers, Erza said, "I never did see what you were painting that day, in the clearing."

Jellal leaned back with an easy grin, lacing his fingers behind his neck. "Maybe I'll show it to you later. If you're good."

Erza gasped indignantly. "What am I, a dog?" Despite her external indignation, she was internally melting with happiness at just being able to banter back and forth with him like this.

Jellal snorted. "I've never seen a dog this attractive."

Erza's breath caught in her throat. Not daring to believe what she'd just heard, she repeated, slightly breathlessly, "You think I'm attractive?"

Leaning forward slowly, until his elbows rested on the table and his face was only a few inches away from hers, Jellal whispered, "I think you're the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld."

And before she was aware of what was happening, Jellal cupped the back of her head and closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was everything she had imagined it would be. She couldn't even deny to herself that she had been imagining how it would be; she was too caught up in the moment. Their lips meshed and parted, again and again, until everything else fell away except the taste of Jellal and the feel of his mouth and hands on her. His hands slid down the back of her neck, caressing, and came around to cup her jaw. Erza gasped softly in pleasure, and Jellal's tongue swept in, claiming her mouth. Their tongues danced and twirled together, each savoring the sweet taste that was unique to the other. Without her realizing it, Erza's hands had tangled themselves in the back of Jellal's hair, tugging him closer as she tilted her head to allow for deeper access. She suddenly wished the table wasn't there anymore, so that they could have nothing between them.

It was a struggle, but eventually they managed to tear themselves away from each other. They looked into each other's eyes, resting their foreheads against each other. Their breath mingled together in hot pants, their lips swollen from the force of their kisses. Jellal lightly traced his fingers down the side of Erza's neck, stroking her sizzling skin with his cool, strong fingers. Erza's hands were still fisted in Jellal's hair, and she began absentmindedly massaging his scalp.

A low hum began in the back of Jellal's throat, almost like a purr, and Erza smiled to herself.

In the background, the clock tolled five in the evening. Erza suddenly pulled away, a look of horror crossing her face.

"What is it?" Jellal asked anxiously, reaching a hand out to her protectively.

"I'm going to be late," she groaned, pushing herself to her feet. "Jiemma will wonder where I've been."

Jellal stood as well, his brows creased in concern. "I could give you a ride home, if you'd like."

"No, that's alright. It would make matters worse if he saw me coming home in a strange car. I'll be fine." _I think._

"I want you to call me if you need anything," Jellal said intensely, handing Erza a slip of paper. "Anything at all, no matter what time."

Erza took the piece of paper and tucked it securely in her wallet. "Thank you, Jellal. I will." She smiled up at him then as she pulled on her coat. "I hope to see you again soon. I already miss you." She winked at him playfully and pulled a note from her wallet.

Jellal brushed her hand aside as she tried to set the money on the table. "I'll pay," he said sternly. Erza smiled gratefully and placed the money in her wallet again, stowing it in her purse.

As she stepped out of the booth, Jellal suddenly stepped in front of her. Erza looked up at him in surprise, waiting for him to say something. He grabbed her shoulders firmly, his eyes blazing with intensity.

"Erza Scarlet. I promise I will fight for you. I will not let that piece of low-life marry you. I will do whatever it takes."

Erza stared up at him, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but she forced them back down. "Jellal," she whispered, clutching the fabric across his chest, "save me."

Jellal brought his lips down to hers one last time, his eyes steely with determination. "I promise."

* * *

When Erza finally entered the front door of the house, she was soaking wet. To maintain appearances, she had reclaimed her ruined umbrella and left Jellal with his, though it had nearly killed him to see her off into the rain with no protection. As soon as the door swung shut, the maids were flocking around, clucking at Erza's state.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just—" Erza started to explain, when Jiemma's appearance suddenly made her snap her mouth shut.

"Come with me," he demanded, without any explanation. "Now." Spinning on his heel, he didn't wait for her as he stomped off into the sitting room.

The maids quickly scampered away, taking the damaged umbrella with them. Left to her own defense, Erza cautiously followed Jiemma into the room, still dripping water from the rain.

"Stand on that rug," he said brusquely, pointed at a rug by the fire.

Erza quickly crossed to stand on it, willing herself to drip as little as possible.

"Now," he began, staring mercilessly up at her from his seat in his favorite chair, "where were you? And don't even think about trying to lie to me."

Erza gulped, but stood her ground. Standing tall, she declared, "Sir, I went for a walk in the park."

"In this weather?" he sneered. Erza fought to keep her face neutral. "No one goes for a walk in the rain unless they wish to catch a cold. Or unless there's a special reason for them to risk their health." At the last suggestion, he pinned Erza with an icy glare.

"I can assure you, I merely wished to take a walk for some fresh air. It was merely sprinkling lightly when I set out earlier, and I expected the sky to clear up. Besides, I used to take walks in the rain all the time with my mother," she retorted, pinning Jiemma with a glare of her own.

"Is that so?" he said softly, nodding at her with barely suppressed rage. "I see. Then for your own sake, I must be forced to forbid you from taking any more walks, unless you are accompanied by a servant." He spat the word "walks" in a way that implied he very much doubted that was all she was doing.

Clenching her teeth, Erza nodded her head. "Very well. Is that all, sir?"

"What happened to your umbrella?" he said coldly.

"A gust of wind blew it into a tree. After I got it out, it was unusable, so I had to walk home in the rain." If she had been hoping to spark some sympathy, she was in for disappointment.

"And how did you get it out, pray tell?"

"I climbed the tree to get it. It wasn't very high up."

Without saying anything, Jiemma slowly got up and approached Erza. She stood her ground, not wanting him to think she had anything to hide. When he was an arm's length away from her, he suddenly pulled her coat hem up, revealing her skirt and stockings.

Erza gasped and tried to pull away from him, but his other hand shot out to grab her arms and keep her firmly in place. "No signs of having climbed a tree. I wonder where the scratches and dirt could have gone?"

"I'm more than capable of climbing a tree without scratching myself!" Erza snapped angrily, wrenching her arms free of his grasp at last. "And I already brushed the dirt off my knees."

Jiemma pulled back, a look of disgust on his face. "Well, that may be the case. But no matter what pretty lies you spin from those rosy lips of yours, you won't be able to cover up this. Imagine how surprised I was to find this message waiting on my phone." He thrust his phone into Erza's face, revealing a picture that made her blood run cold. It was a picture of the café from earlier, except the picture had been zoomed in enough through the window that she could see a couple kissing in one of the back booths. A couple that she recognized as herself and Jellal.

"I can smell the coffee on you, so don't try to lie your way out of this one," Jiemma snarled.

Erza gulped and slowly looked up at Jiemma. There was no way she could explain that, and they both knew it.

"That's what I thought." He grabbed her roughly around the waist and tossed her over one of his enormous shoulders, turning to head towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Erza demanded, pummeling his back with her fists. "Put me down!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the butler standing by, a grim look on his worn face. Immediately, Erza knew who had sent Jiemma the picture.

"You will remain in your room to reflect upon your mistakes until I deem it fit to release you. The maids will bring food to you for your meals, so you needn't worry. But you'd better start getting used to the idea that you are mine, now and forever, and will never be able to escape me. And you will never be free to find love with that vermin."

The sight of the door slamming behind her was the last thing Erza saw before the tears obscured her view and she sank to her floor in defeat, a prisoner in her own house.


	4. Chapter 4 - Happily Ever After

**Chapter Four – Happily Ever After**

The days passed slowly. Erza had no idea how many days had passed, exactly, but it didn't matter. This was going to be the rest of her life, after all. Though her cage would change, she would always be in a cage for as long as she remained tied to that wretched Jiemma.

The only bright spots in all of this misery were her memories of Jellal. All the fun times they'd had in the park, their drink at the café…their kiss. That brief, glorious spark of sunlight in her otherwise bleak existence. Erza would spend hours just lying on her bed, reliving that moment. And why shouldn't she, when it had been the most perfect moment of her entire life?

Somewhere along the way, she had remembered the phone number Jellal had left with her. She had leapt up to search for her wallet, knowing she had tucked it in a pocket…only to remember that her wallet was in her purse, which had fallen off her shoulder that first night when Jiemma had carried her over his shoulder up to her room. After that, she'd sunk even further into the dark depths of despair, realizing that there was no one for her to turn to for help. And even worse—Jellal might think she had left him. What must he be thinking now? She was horrified at the thought of him believing she didn't truly love him, but didn't know what she could do. It sent her sobbing into her pillows all over again.

Eventually, she was forced from her dark purgatory by the fateful knock on her bedroom door. Feeling as if she were coming out of a long stupor, Erza picked herself up off her bed and stumbled to the door. Upon opening it, she found Jiemma waiting on the other side.

Looking her up and down with disgust, he said, "I leave you alone for five days and you completely neglect your hygiene. How disgusting."

"I've showered every day," Erza mumbled monotonously, staring fixedly at his beard.

Jiemma snorted, but let the subject drop. "Have you sufficiently reflected on your sins?"

If by "reflected" he meant "dwelt on", then yes. She had most certainly dwelt on her "sins," for they had been the only things keeping her sane. And if falling in love with Jellal was a sin…she would rather burn in hell.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Good," Jiemma said gruffly. "And you have prepared yourself to embrace your new life as my wife?"

"I am prepared to accept my fate." Of course, she had also contemplated her fate over the course of her five-day incarceration. And she had decided that this was not her fate. She would find a way to escape. And once she had knocked Jiemma off her tail…she would find her way to Spain, and wait for Jellal to find her. She would not allow herself to contemplate any other future than this, because her sanity hinged on it.

"Very good. But see that you get rid of that ugly depressed look before our wedding in twelve days' time."

Twelve days. Less than two weeks until her life would be forfeit. Unless she found a way to escape.

"Now," he continued, "the maid will help you get ready for this evening. I'm attending a banquet tonight to celebrate this year's prosperity for the company. I suppose you could also view it as a Christmas Eve banquet. Either way, there will be many notable business executives and entrepreneurs there, so I'm hoping to form a partnership with at least one of them this evening. I expect you to be on your best behavior." As he said that, he leaned closer to Erza, a threatening look crossing his face. "Any funny business, any hint that you are dissatisfied, and you will wish you had never been born. That is not an idle threat. Do you understand?"

She nodded, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat. "Perfectly."

* * *

Erza forced herself to smile serenely as she exited the Limo on Jiemma's arm that evening. The other attendees milling around in the large glass-walled pavilion smiled as they emerged, looking for all the world like a happy couple. People greeted Jiemma right and left, congratulating him on that year's successful profits. He nodded magnanimously, as if he had been the sole cause of the money in these people's purses. Erza personally doubted that he had much to do with it at all.

As they walked into the pavilion and felt the heated air chase away the winter chill, Erza looked around and noticed the beauty of the arrangement. The walls may have been glass, but the ceiling was a great dome, painted to look like it was gilded with gold and pearl and other fine gems. The floor was black marble, making it look like a continuation of the night outside. Several chandeliers hung down from the ceiling, and the tables were lit with golden candelabra. More candles were scattered throughout the room, casting an ethereal effect on the place. Erza felt as though she had wandered into another world, one in which Happily Ever Afters were possible.

As she continued her perusal of the room, her gaze snagged on a familiar face. It was that man from the last fancy business affair. _I wish I could remember his name. What was it? R…Richard? No. Raymond? No. _Erza's brow furrowed with concentration as she continued staring at the man while she tried to recall his name. At last it came to her, and she nearly started with the sudden recollection. _Raphael! Of course. Raphael Fernandes. _She felt a little more comfortable, just knowing that there was someone else in attendance who disliked Jiemma, perhaps almost as much as she did.

As if sensing her thoughts, Raphael turned towards them then, and his gaze caught Erza's. They shared a silent acknowledgement, before his gaze strayed to Jiemma, at Erza's side. The large, white-haired man hadn't noticed Raphael yet, as he was busy laughing at something another man had said. As such, he didn't notice the venomous glare that Raphael leveled his way. Erza was surprised by it; he hadn't seemed this openly dispassionate towards Jiemma last time.

_Why the change? _

She didn't have much time to ponder the matter, because Jiemma dragged her off to another corner of the pavilion, cutting her off from Raphael's view. With nothing but the occasional nod or smile to the people around her to keep her mind on the banquet, Erza's attention strayed to the dark scenery outside. There were marble benches lining a pathway that circled around the pavilion, with large torches in place every three benches to illuminate the way. Just beyond that was the covered parking lot, full of expensive cars.

And there, in the front row, was that dark blue Lamborghini.

Erza's eyes narrowed as she tried to ascertain that it was the same one that she had seen haunting her for the past two weeks. It was unnecessary, though—she knew with every fiber of her being that it was one and the same. That being established, she turned to the rest of the guests in attendance, trying to determine to whom it could belong. After a few minutes, she caught herself. _This is ridiculous. I'm not going to be able to pick out the owner of one car just by looking at them. _Somewhat deflated, Erza returned her attention to Jiemma and his current group of admirers.

Shortly thereafter, the pavilion was rearranged with three long tables running down the middle. Food served on silver platters was already spread across the tables, and guests began taking their seats. Jiemma placed Erza at his left hand, where he could keep his eye on her without having to look at her for the whole meal.

As they ate, the sponsor of the banquet rose to make some general announcements at the front of the room. Erza scarcely paid attention, but she occasionally glanced around Jiemma to see what was going on. Occasionally, she would even tune into what was being said, simply for lack of anything better to do.

"…generous executives come up to share some words with us," he was saying as he beamed out at the audience.

Applause met his remarks, and Erza snapped to attention when she saw Jiemma stand at her side. She clapped politely and gave him an encouraging smile—which he didn't notice—as he strode confidently over to the podium.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," he boomed into the microphone. "Thank you for being here, everyone. We wouldn't have had such a successful year without all of you." He grinned graciously at everyone assembled before him, and Erza felt sick to her stomach. She pushed her plate of food away and looked down at the table in front of her.

"As you all know, I've had a good year, myself. I've increased the company's holdings by ten percent, and more recently, I have become engaged to a fine young lady."

As the applause rumbled louder, Erza gripped her fine, shimmery dress in her sweating fists. _Just breathe. Breathe, Erza._ She took deep breaths until she decided she was able to look up without vomiting.

"…I look forward to another year of success with everyone! Thank you." Thankfully, Jiemma's speech was over. Unfortunately, that meant he was returning to his seat beside Erza.

She looked up with a smile as he approached, but once again, he didn't look at her. At least it saved her the trouble of trying to pretend she was happy to be here. As yet another old businessman stepped up and began his speech, Erza traced the faint embroidered patterns that swirled across her shimmery pink dress. It was so pale, it appeared almost white. Little silver floral designs covered the skirts, and a silver ribbon was tied around her waist. It was a beautiful dress; Erza was sad that it had to be worn in such unhappy circumstances.

As more applause sounded, Erza politely clapped along, watching as another man walked away from the platform. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another man mount the podium. Just as he began to speak, her gaze snapped to him with disbelief.

It was Jellal, dressed in a black suit with a gray shirt and red tie.

"Thank you to everyone out there who supported my company this year. I know it hasn't been easy, what with my father handing down the business to me, but I'd like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to everyone who trusted his judgment and everyone who took a chance with me. We couldn't have done it without you."

Erza was in too much shock to hear the rest of what he said. So many questions that she didn't have the answers to bounced around in her head. She needed to speak with Jellal as soon as possible, but she didn't see how that was possible.

Then, something else occurred to her. He had known who she was from the moment she mentioned Jiemma's name. Did that mean…? No, surely not. She couldn't let herself doubt him that way. After all, he'd already taken an interest in her before he knew who she was. _That's right,_ she said to herself, reassured.

And…if Raphael was his father, then his vehemence toward Jiemma earlier made perfect sense, assuming Jellal's feelings for Erza had been real. And assuming Jellal had told his father about them.

As Jellal concluded his speech, his eyes connected with Erza's, and she felt a connection so strong that it immediately convinced her that his feelings were real.

Erza felt as though she was unable to breathe for the rest of the evening. She was counting down the minutes until she could talk to Jellal and find out what was happening. And why he hadn't told her the truth of who he was.

At last, the end of the banquet rolled around, and Erza pleaded the need to go to the bathroom. She headed off in the proper direction until she was sure Jiemma was no longer watching her. Then, she headed off to the corner in which she knew Jellal was standing with his father.

Cautiously, Erza approached from the side, not wanting to interrupt the conversation they were having with an older couple. However, Jellal's eyes rose to meet hers, and the couple turned to glance back at her.

"Mom? Dad?" Erza gasped, her eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Erza!" her mom cried as she flung herself into her daughter's arms. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Erza wrapped her arms around her mother, happy but confused. Behind her mother, Erza's father strode reluctantly over.

"Erza," he said with a nod.

Erza looked from her parents to the Fernandes's in confusion. "Jellal?" she asked hesitantly.

The young man strode forward, a small grin on his handsome face. "Erza, I'm so sorry I kept it a secret from you. I didn't want to, but I didn't think you would want to be with someone like me if I told you." He looked pained, and Erza wanted nothing more than to pull him into her arms.

"I understand," she said softly. "But what's going on here?"

"Forgive me, but I brought your parents here to explain to them what was going on. And they have given their permission for you to marry me…if you say yes."

Erza felt as though her world were spinning too fast for a moment. She was light-headed with joy as she nodded vigorously. "Oh yes. I will marry you, Jellal."

Jellal grinned tenderly down at her as he pulled her into his arms. She felt Raphael clap them both on the back, saying, "Congratulations," to the both of them before he backed away to talk with Erza's parents.

"Not so fast," another voice piped up, causing Erza's blood to run cold.

She pulled from Jellal's embrace to see Jiemma, fuming and turning red with rage.

"That woman is legally my fiancée, and as such, she cannot promise herself to you."

Erza turned to face Jiemma head-on, a fierce gleam in her eyes. "Then allow me to call off the engagement." She whipped her ring off and tossed it at his feet, where it clanged loudly against the floor. They were starting to draw the attention of those around them, but Erza didn't care.

"You can't do that," Jiemma sneered. "You weren't the one who promised yourself to me in the first place."

"That's right," Erza's father cut in. "I did. And as I have found a better match for my daughter, I am rescinding my promise to you of my daughter's hand in marriage."

Unable to say anything to that, Jiemma stormed off in a rage, practically blowing steam from his ears.

Erza turned to her father in gratitude. "Thank you, father." He grumbled something under his breath and turned away. Erza shared a knowing grin with her mother, who turned away to pat Erza's father on the back.

Feeling her heart fluttering in her chest, Erza turned back to Jellal. Not knowing what else to say, she settled for a soft, heartfelt "Thank you."

Jellal shook his head affectionately and brought her face to his for a soft kiss. "I told you I would keep my promise," he murmured against her lips.

"Yes, you did," Erza said with a smile.

"So," Jellal said slyly, "what should we do now? I guess we'd better start planning for our wedding."

Erza felt giddy at the thought of being married to Jellal. How quickly it could turn from night to day. "As long as I get to pick the cake."

Jellal laughed, pressing another light kiss to her lips. Then, he fell to one knee, clasping her hands in his. "I think I'd better do this properly," he murmured. "Erza Scarlet, will you accept me, Jellal Fernandes, to be your fiancé, and then husband?"

"Yes. Of course, Jellal." Her heart was so full of love, she thought it would burst.

To complete her joy, Jellal suddenly produced a beautiful ring from his pocket and slipped it onto Erza's left ring finger. It was a ring she could be proud of wearing. As she brought it closer to examine it, she felt hot tears sliding down her face. A gold band supported two gems—a ruby and a sapphire, nestled together to form a heart surrounded by tiny diamonds. It was perfect.

As Jellal stood, he swept Erza up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, surprise making her gasp.

"Well then, my love. I think I know of the perfect little villa in Spain where we can spend our honeymoon. What do you think?"

As Jellal carried her from the pavilion to the sounds of thunderous applause and cheers, only two thoughts occupied Erza's mind. The first, that she loved Jellal more than anyone else in her entire life, and the second, that Christmas really was a time of miracles.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, everyone (or whatever holiday you celebrate)! I hope you all enjoy the day with your family and friends. :) Eat lots of good food. :D I apologize if this chapter seemed a little rushed. It was. O.o

Anyways, if you enjoyed this little holiday story, the good news is that there will most likely be an epilogue on the way. XD Don't forget to leave a review, guys! :D Good night. :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Epilogue

**A/N: **So, here's the promised epilogue! I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. XD Now, I know I said in the last update that there would be no lemon after all...but I evidently changed my mind. :3 Sorry, not sorry! XD So basically, this epilogue is a brief peek into their honeymoon, and it basically is all lemon. ;) However, there is some cutsie stuff at the end, since, you know, we've gotta have our fluffy Happily Ever After. :3

I'd like to thank everyone who's read this story (and who will yet read it)! If you're not aware, this story actually won the contest I wrote it for. :D It's all thanks to your support, everyone! I couldn't have finished it by the deadline without you guys. :) This time around, I'd like to thank **PinkC0bra, Guest, Ash Lite, Sabaku no Sandra, penguin trainer, GingerificFabulousTime, imahappyperson, **and **Guest **for reviewing on the last two chapters. :) More thanks to **Arcobaleno-lover, KuroNoAbyss, SeptemberGurl, , Bluebananajel,** **SilentHeartClato, alyshanguyen2002011,** and** ShadowMaster2013 **for favoriting and/or following! :D You guys are all awesome! Now, extra special thanks is owed to **tangledcharm **for being not only the administrator of the challenge, but for choosing my story and reviewing, favoriting and following! :D You are one of my most favoritest people ever! XD Lol

Sooo, without further ado, I give you this lemony chapter! :D Rating's back up to M.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Erza sighed happily as she stood on the terrace overlooking the beach. The waves lapped lazily at the shoreline, the setting sun casting everything in a rosy golden hue. Her eyes drifted shut as she leaned on the railing and inhaled the crisp scent of the salt and brine. A cool breeze swept by, playing in her hair and caressing her with chilled fingers.

Her slight shivers disappeared as a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind. A hard, warm body pressed up against her back, engulfing her in warmth and joy. Opening her eyes, Erza tilted her head to look up at her new husband with a serene smile on her face. "It's so beautiful here," she murmured. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"Neither have I," Jellal said in a low voice, gazing into her softly glowing gold eyes. Erza blushed, knowing that he wasn't talking about the scenery. "You look like a goddess, you know." Jellal nuzzled his face in the crook of Erza's neck, a soft smile curving his lips.

With a smile of her own, Erza turned in his arms until they were face to face, standing flush against each other. "I love you, Jellal," she sighed in content, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth. His arms wrapped tighter around her small waist, drawing her up so that her feet could no longer touch the ground. Without breaking their kiss, Erza wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his silky blue hair.

Jellal made a deep groaning sound in his throat and lifted Erza up so that she was sitting on the railing. She spread her legs so that he could press closer, and wrapped them around his waist to secure him in place. Jellal's lips left hers, only to connect with the flushed skin of her neck. He trailed a hot line of kisses down her neck, flicking his tongue out and nipping at the sensitive skin every so often. Tilting her head back to allow him more access, Erza moaned and tightened her grip in his hair, drawing him closer to her neck. He complied and deepened his kisses, leaving a burning trail as he worked his way up to her jaw and flicked his tongue against her earlobe.

Erza gasped, dragging his mouth back to hers as she reclaimed it with renewed passion. Jellal smiled against her insistent mouth and then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, softly gripping it between his teeth. She groaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing him to relinquish his hold on her lip so their tongues could clash and dance together.

_He tastes so good, _Erza thought headily as their slick, hot tongues writhed against each other in a battle for dominance. _Like vanilla and citrus, but so uniquely Jellal. _She moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed deeper, their teeth clacking lightly against each other.

"You're unbelievably sexy when you moan like that, baby," Jellal murmured raggedly in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear as his lips brushed against it, sending a shiver down Erza's spine.

Immediately, she slid off the railing and wrapped herself more tightly around Jellal, using her thighs to keep her hips just slightly higher than his. Jellal's eyes opened and grew wide, his breath hitching as he stared into her eyes in surprise. A mischievous smile curved her swollen lips as she brought her mouth to his again. A moment later, she began slowly rubbing her crotch up and down against him, feeling him grow hard against her.

His eyelids fluttered as his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment with pleasure, before his hands moved from her waist to her hips and squeezed. A growl left his throat as he began helping her move up and down by guiding her hips.

Erza moaned again, louder this time, and Jellal lost it. He staggered backward through the elegant doors to the veranda, using his foot to close them behind them. The bedroom of their Galicia honeymoon suite was illuminated by a lowlight chandelier and numerous white candles, casting a romantic golden glow over everything. The crisp white sheets were decorated with lush red rose petals, lacing the air with the intoxicating scent of fresh roses.

Of course, the romantic décor of their bedroom was lost on the two newlyweds at the moment; they were so lost in each other that they were incapable of noticing anything else.

Jellal spun and fell forward onto their California King-sized bed, pinning Erza beneath him. Without a moment's pause, their lips crashed together again and their tongues swirled around each other. In between wild, passionate kisses and heaving gasps for air, their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Before either of them knew it, Jellal's white dress shirt was gone and Erza's silky white dress was hoisted up around her waist. Jellal's hands slipped under it and stroked the heated flesh of her stomach as he looked down at her with love and desire burning in his eyes.

Erza quivered with need, a groan escaping her as she flipped him onto his back so that she straddled his hips. Her long red hair hung like a curtain around her angelic face, tickling Jellal's bare chest. He reached up and fisted the bottom of her dress in his hands, hoisting it up over her head and tossing it onto the floor.

"Oh lord, have mercy on me," he muttered as his wide eyes drank in the sight of her lingerie-clad body. She had on a sexy black lace bra and matching underwear, with a lacy black garter belt rising slightly above her underwear to bear a thin strip of flesh between the two. The garters extended down her thighs to attach to a pair of black nylon stockings with black lace at the top.

"You know that wedding present I didn't let you see?" she asked in a low, sexy voice as she leaned down over him until there was barely a hair's width of space between their bodies. "Well, I thought it should be a surprise." She winked at him, and his mouth went suddenly dry.

"The only thing you're allowed to wear from now on when we're alone is this," he only half-teased.

Erza laughed huskily and let her body fall on top of his as she brought their lips together again. Her hands slid between their bodies and began undoing his belt and pants. Jellal shifted so that he could help her pull them off, leaving him lying beneath her in only his black boxers. His bulge was large and obvious, and Erza felt a flicker of nervousness race through her stomach. After all, she'd never been with a man before.

But as they kept kissing and stroking each other's bare skin, her worries began to be replaced by anticipation. She knew that it didn't matter, because she loved Jellal and he loved her, and nothing could make this anything less than perfect. _Besides, _she thought, _as turned on as I am, I have no doubt that instinct will be more than enough to steer me straight._

As she felt her body growing more and more ready, she started rubbing against Jellal through his boxers. He hissed in pleasure, burying his face in the base of her neck.

"Are you ready, Erza?" he panted, his eyes dark with need.

"I've been ready," she exclaimed between heavy breaths, her motions becoming more rough and insistent.

Jellal bared his teeth in a savage grin, making quick work of her bra and garter belt. She helped him by slipping off her stockings, until she wore only her skimpy lace panties. "Oh, sweet mercy," Jellal growled. He pulled her roughly against him and began fondling her breasts, his hands barely large enough to fit around the large mounds. Erza gasped in pleasure, tugging his head down towards his hands. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, while the other continued working on her left side. A lewd moan left her as every nerve in her body was sent into a pleasure frenzy. Jellal's free hand traveled down her bare side, leaving a trail of fire in its wake until his fingers brushed the top of her panties. He slid his hand around and squeezed her butt cheek through the black lace, kneading and groping.

Erza reached behind her and guided his hand back to her hip, sliding his fingers under the skimpy fabric. Taking her cue, Jellal slid his hand into her panties and continued moving it around between their bodies until he could feel his own hard member through the soaked lace and her wet entrance against his bare skin. Panting heavily, he began massaging his fingers against her. She cried out in pleasure, arching her back to buck her hips down against his fingers.

"Jellal," she gasped, "please, I need you."

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he let two fingers slip inside, where he began slowly scissoring them to prepare her. She cried out again, quivering around his fingers. As she began to adjust, he added another finger and repeated the procedure.

Panting raggedly, Erza slid her own hand down between their bodies and into Jellal's boxers. He hissed again as she wrapped her fingers around him and began pumping. He'd already started leaking, making her hand wet as she slid it over his length, harder and faster every time.

"I'm ready," she breathed, barely able to think straight through the pleasure.

Not needing to be told twice, Jellal removed his fingers and slid her soaked panties off, tossing them on the floor by her dress. Erza helped him slide his boxers off, noticing the large wet spot on the front. Finally, they gazed upon each other in their full, naked glory. Their looking didn't last long, however, because they began attacking each other's lips again as Erza moved into position above Jellal.

"Take it as easy as you need," he offered, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Erza smiled down at him and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "All I need is you, Jellal."

And with that, their bodies merged and their souls became truly one.

* * *

Sunlight was filtering in softly through the curtains as Erza blinked open her eyes. A soft smile lit her face as she looked down at Jellal's sleeping face beneath her. He looked so peaceful and beautiful, and the thought that this perfect being was hers made Erza want to cry with happiness. She settled for pressing a feather-light kiss to his lips.

Jellal's eyes slowly slid open, and a lazy smile curved his lips as he looked up at Erza. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured. His voice was raspy from sleep and crying out in ecstasy over and over again the night before, but it was the most beautiful sound Erza had ever heard.

"Morning, handsome," she replied, smiling contentedly.

Jellal's arms tightened around her waist, and he looked up at her with utter adoration in his eyes. "If I can wake up like this every morning, I'll be the luckiest man in the entire world."

Erza laughed and locked her lips with his again. Several minutes later, they pulled away and Erza laid her head on Jellal's smooth, muscular chest. "I'm already the luckiest woman in the world," she murmured sleepily. Her fingers traced idle patterns across his ribs as her eyes slid shut again. "After all, I'm married to the most perfect man in the world."

Jellal shifted so that Erza lay right next to him, one leg draped over his waist and her head resting on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at him in question.

"I want you to get some more rest, my love," he said by way of explanation. His hand that wasn't wrapped around her back came up and gently brushed her hair from her face. "You had an exhausting night, and if you stayed like that any longer, I wouldn't be able to resist making you mine again. Not that this is making things all that easier," he muttered to himself.

Erza's eyes widened and she felt a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh," she said simply. She was already surprised at how many times they'd done it last night—she'd had five orgasms! Five!—but the thought of doing it again only made her excited all over again. She could still clearly feel the proof of their unions coating the insides of her thighs, and the memory of the way their bodies had moved in perfect sync lingered in her mind like the remnants of a pleasant dream. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine the thrusting of their bodies coming together, the pounding inside her, the feel of his hot release, over and over again….

All traces of sleepiness suddenly gone, Erza climbed back on top of him, causing the sheet to slide off of them in the process. "And what if I don't want you to resist?" she whispered into his ear seductively.

"You are a dangerous woman, Erza Scarlet Fernandes," Jellal murmured huskily.

Before he could say anything else, Erza captured his lips with her own. The passion rapidly building between them again, Jellal grabbed her hips and flipped her over so that he was on top of her. Erza's pulse hammered against her skin, her body loving the solid feel of his body crushing against hers. She instinctively began to wrap her legs around his waist, but his hands came around and forced them down onto the bed again. Erza's brow furrowed as she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. He merely flashed her a smile before slowly planting a fiery trail of wet kisses down her neck, chest, and abdomen.

_Oh, _she thought to herself in mindless pleasure. _Oh yes, please._

Jellal's lips stopped between her hip bones as his hands slid between Erza's thighs and spread them apart. She immediately complied, her knees bending so that they were up over Jellal's head on either side of him. Her hands fisted in the sheets on either side of her, her body aching in anticipation of his attentions. She could feel herself growing wet just thinking about it.

However, his lips passed her entrance by, kissing down her hip until he reached the inside of her thigh. He began to lick the dried cum from her skin, his warm tongue scalding her everywhere it touched.

Whimpering with need, Erza grabbed his hair and yanked his head up towards her opening.

"You're hornier than I thought," he remarked as he looked up at her from between her spread legs. "Baby, you're already soaking the sheets."

Just listening to his words made her even hornier. A muscle in the inside of her thigh twitched, and she gritted out, "Just put your tongue in my vagina, Jellal."

He grinned up at her in surprise, his own body starting to respond. "Hearing you talk dirty is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Very well. If you keep talking like that, I'll do whatever you want." With a wink, he closed the distance between his mouth and her opening. She gasped as his lips parted around her, allowing his tongue to sweep in and dance around her clit. Her fists in his hair tightened, shoving him roughly against her. She kept making sexy mewling noises, spurring Jellal on faster and harder. His tongue darted as far into her as it would go, swirling around and tasting the salty tang of her pleasure.

"Nng! Fuck, Jellal," she panted, rocking her hips against him. "I need your cock."

"Where do you need my cock, Erza?" he asked breathlessly, a coy smile crossing his lips as he looked up at her, his lips still pressed against her quivering flesh.

"I need your cock inside me, now!" she cried out.

"Shit, baby, you're making me wet just listening to you." He didn't waste any time as he removed his lips and slithered up her body so that his throbbing member was positioned above her aching opening. Without further warning, he slammed into her.

She cried out, the whole bed shaking as he pulled out and then thrust in again and again. "Harder!"

He complied, and Erza moved a few inches higher up the bed. Moaning in ecstasy, she sank her fingers into his broad, tan back. "Jellal!" she cried, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"Erza," he growled, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Fu…."

Not long after, they both climaxed. Jellal collapsed on top of Erza as both of them struggled to catch their breath. Their bodies were slick with sweat, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Erza's slender arms came up around Jellal's neck, her fingers running through his damp hair. His head was resting on her chest, the top of his head tucked comfortably beneath Erza's chin. His eyes were half-closed in bliss. Her heartbeat pounded against his ear, a soothing pulse that matched his own. One of his hands slid under her back and held her in an embrace while the other eased up to cup her face. She leaned into his touch, her sweet breath fanning across his wrist.

After a few minutes, Jellal turned and pressed a kiss to her chest, right over her heart. "I love you, Erza," he said affectionately, his arm tightening around her.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I know. I love you too, Jellal."

The couple dozed off to sleep for a while in each other's embrace. When they woke again, it was late afternoon.

"Nnn," Erza groaned as she reached her arms over her head and stretched. Jellal rolled off her and stretched, himself. Sitting up, they smiled at each other and glanced at the clock on their nightstand.

"We've still got a few hours left in the day," Jellal remarked, leaning back on his elbows. "What do you want to do, love?"

Erza turned onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow. "I'd like to go down to the beach," she murmured with a satisfied smile on her face.

Jellal found himself growing distracted by her exposed breasts again, and he quickly turned his gaze back up to his wife's face. "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile. "Want to go grab something to eat from the bar, first?"

Erza grinned and leaned over to peck him on the lips. "Of course. But first, we need to wash up. Separately, so we don't end up spending the rest of the day having sex in the bath." She winked at him and made to get up.

Jellal's hand shot out and grabbed her waist so she couldn't go anywhere. Moving closer, he murmured in her ear, "Aww, are you sure about that? Sex in the bath sounds pretty appealing to me right about now."

"Jellal!" she laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm. "We really do need to wash, you know. We both reek of sex."

"I think you smell amazing," Jellal groaned as he buried his face in her neck.

"Of course you do," she huffed in amusement. "You do realize we've done nothing but have sex since arriving here last night, right?"

"Of course. I was actually hoping that would be the course of our entire honeym—"

"Jellal!" she squealed as he playfully nipped at her neck. "It's not like we'll never have sex again. Besides, you'll have a lot of fun at the beach."

"Sex on the beach?" he asked hopefully.

"No!" she laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

Jellal pouted. Erza smirked and leaned over to kiss his pouting mouth, and a devious grin appeared on Jellal's face. "Are you sure I can't convince you to give up on the beach for now and stay here with me?"

"Absolutely su—" Erza began with determination. However, she was cut off by Jellal sliding two of his fingers between her legs and slowly pulling them in and out.

"What were you saying?" he whispered in her ear as he thrust his fingers in again.

"Uh…nng…."

Jellal made a triumphant sound in his throat and slid his arms underneath her body to carry her bridal-style into the bathroom. They did, in fact, end up having sex in the bath, surrounded by rose petals from the basket sitting handily beside the tub.

A good hour later, they were both dressed and ready to go grab a bite. Erza adjusted the strap of her bikini beneath her overdress, and Jellal raked a hand through his still-damp hair.

"Great, it's already six o'clock," Erza said with a scowl. "It's all your fault, you know."

"I take full responsibility," Jellal said gravely. "But don't deny that you wouldn't have it any other way." A smirk brightened his breathtaking face, and Erza found herself unable to maintain her scowl, false as it had been to begin with.

"Fine, you win this time." She stuck her tongue out at him, and Jellal wrapped his arms around her to press a passionate kiss to her mouth. Just as his hand started to slip beneath her minidress, Erza pulled away and smacked his hand. "Horny bastard," she remarked incredulously. "If you want to keep having sex this frequently, we need a break to relax first!"

Shrugging innocently, Jellal followed Erza down to the diner/bar on the ground floor. As they strode in, hand in hand, several people turned to look at them appreciatively. They were both young and stunning, and clearly oozed wealth.

As they took a seat at a round table, a young waitress sauntered over with a notepad. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked, her gaze lingering hungrily on Jellal.

"I have all I need right here," Jellal said as he slung his arm around Erza and pulled her against his side. "However, my wife insists that we need to eat, so why don't you order, love?"

Erza blushed and nudged him with her elbow before she looked up at the waitress. The girl was barely repressing a scowl as she looked at Erza, her pen poised over her pad. "Fine. We'll have the House Specialty Salad and shrimp cocktail."

Once they were alone again, Erza turned to look up at Jellal. "Was that really necessary?" she grumbled. Internally, however, she was overflowing with joy and pride. _Take that, world. He's mine._

"Absolutely," he said soberly. "And I figured you'd prefer that to me tackling you and kissing you senseless here in public."

Another blush crept across her cheeks as she swatted his chest. However, she settled against him contentedly and leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for their food.

"Maybe I'll sell the company and we can retire early here in Spain," he mused as he stroked her long, silky red locks.

"Ha. Very funny," she retorted with a slight smile. "I won't allow you to retire for at least twenty more years."

"Why not?" he asked with a teasing frown.

"You'd corrupt our children before they have a chance to leave the house if you're around all the time." Erza lightly punched him on the arm.

Surprised, Jellal chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You know me too well, Erza," he protested. Lowering his voice, he murmured into her ear, "I can't wait to have children of our own."

Erza turned her head to look up into his gentle eyes, churning with emotion. She was about to open her mouth to say something when two people suddenly entered her awareness. Jellal and Erza both turned to see a cute old couple taking seats at their table. The little old man held his wife's seat out for her, helping her up onto her stool.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the lady said with a knowing grin. "Would you two happen to be Jellal and Erza Fernandez?"

Surprised, Jellal nodded his head. "We are. How did you know?"

"It sounded like quite a party up there last night," the old man whistled, his lips sunken over his teeth. "We thought you two would never go to sleep." His eyes crinkled in a smile as his wife smacked his arm.

"Horace!" she exclaimed. "You don't say things like that."

Jellal and Erza sat there in stunned silence for a moment, unsure about how to react. After a moment, Jellal burst into laughter. "My apologies. We just arrived for our honeymoon last night. We'll try to keep it down tonight." He winked at the elderly couple, and the old lady looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Oh to be young again, Martha," Horace sighed. "Remember the days when we could go that many times in a row?"

"Horace!" Martha gasped, smacking her husband again.

This time, both Jellal and Erza chuckled at the display.

"Anyway, what Horace was supposed to say was that there's a letter waiting for you two at the front desk." Martha cast a significant look at her husband, who grinned unabashedly. "We thought we should give you the message, in case you didn't know it was there."

Erza smiled kindly at the old lady. "Thank you very much, Martha and Horace. We'll be over to check it out as soon as we've eaten."

As if on cue, the waitress returned with their food, shooting a curious look at the elderly couple. As she placed the Fernandez's plates in front of them, Horace and Martha got to their feet. "We're leaving Galicia tomorrow anyways," Horace stated thoughtfully. "You can be as wild as you want. That is, unless the suite below yours gets filled again." With a final wink, Horace and Martha left. The waitress looked positively sick as she placed the last of their plates on the table and walked away without wishing them a nice meal.

"Well. That was interesting," Jellal chuckled as he began digging in.

"How embarrassing," Erza groaned. But she was smiling, too, and neither of them really cared.

After their meal, the two walked to the front desk to retrieve the letter. As Erza opened it with Jellal peering over her shoulder, her eyes grew to twice their normal size. "Is this for real?" she demanded, turning to look at Jellal.

He took the letter from her hand and read it again, a slow smile forming on his face. "This would most likely be a wedding present from my father."

"Are you serious? This letter says the entire beach has been reserved for us this evening!" Erza exclaimed, disbelieving.

Jellal grinned and took her hand, leading her out towards the beach. Torches lit their way, the sky displaying a perfect sunset. "Well, Erza…it looks like this is a sign that our life is going to be perfect from here on out." He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. "Or it's setting us up for disaster when we get back to Japan."

A deep, throaty chuckle rumbled through Jellal's chest. "Erza, as long as we're together, it's impossible for our life to become a disaster."

Erza smiled lovingly up into Jellal's eyes. "You know, you're right. I love you, Jellal."

"I love you too, Erza," he murmured. After a moment, his playful tone returned as he let go of Erza and moved ahead of her, walking backwards. "So, does this mean we get to have sex on the beach after all?"

The sounds of their shouts and laughter rang through the air as they chased each other across the sand, already knowing that their lives were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: **A big thank you to everyone, once again! This story is officially over. :) I would still love it if you guys could drop a review. ;D If you like my writing, don't forget to check out my other stories! Love you all!


End file.
